It Happened One Night
It Happened One Night is the 14th episode of the 3rd season of "7th Heaven." The episode aired on February 15, 1999. Summary The twins are finally home from the hospital and will not stop crying, and Eric and Annie could sure use some help from their five older kids. Unfortunately, Matt takes a job delivering burgers and fries to avoid the madness at home. Mary sneaks out to meet her boyfriend, leaving a furious Lucy to take care of all the cleaning responsibilities. Simon fears that having little brothers may not be all that it's cracked up to be, and Ruthie regresses to immature behavior as she continues to struggle with no longer being the baby of the family. Trivia *Beverley Mitchell makes her singing debut in this episode when her character, is singing a song to her newborn crying twin brothers. She sings one of her church songs, "Just A Closer Walk With Thee" at the end of the episode. Quotes :Simon: You know, it's natural for babies to cry a lot. I mean, poop, pee, sleep, and cry pretty much covers their day. :Annie: Yeah, I've heard that. :Simon: Dad, you have to put those babies on a schedule. :Eric: Simon, while I appreciate the advice your mother and I think we know what we're doing at this point. :Annie: As soon as I get some sleep, the little blonde boy is mine. :Eric: Simon, I'm beat. I haven't slept a wink. I don't want to say this the wrong way, but you have to stop helping out with the twins so much. Not that we don't appreciate it, especially since your brother and sisters have literally and figuratively left us. The point is....I think you have your hands full with Happy and Ruthie, and if you can just take care of those two, that'd be doing a lot. :Simon: Yeah, but you see, I'm the one who got the twins to be boys. And there's a special bond between brothers. :Simon: (in response to the twins' crying) You know, they could have colic. Results in constant, uncontrollable crying. It's enough to make any parent feel like a failure. :Annie: (whispering to Eric) Make him leave. :Eric: (to Simon) Colic doesn't generally come until after the first month, and before you go around making any more observations, why don't you take care of your sister and your dog like we asked you to, because one of them ran away and one of them peed on the kitchen floor. :Simon: Fine. But it takes a village, my friend! :Annie: (to Eric) Your clients are in the living room honey. :Matt: Clients? :Annie: They're people who come to you father for counseling. Just what would you call them? :Matt: I don't know. Mentally disturbed parishioners, maybe. No, wait...church nuts. :Simon: (about the twins) I don't know. I just thought it would be fun. I mean, I was fun for Matt. :Eric: Well, you're an exceptional brother. And it will get fun. Trust me. Just give it some time. :Ruthie: You better go get Sam and David. I'll be OK. I can put myself to bed. :Annie: You're such a big girl. And I'm so proud of you. Just don't grow up too fast, okay? Category:Episodes